


the friendship from Toronado's POV

by ladyTpower



Category: Zorro (TV 1990)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyTpower/pseuds/ladyTpower
Summary: How Toronado saw the events of my friendship story





	1. Chapter 1

This is the friendship story from Toronado's POV, I hope you will enjoy it,   
I also started the sequel for my crossover story ( power rangers X Zorro ) past poison, a sequel of my story ancestors, I will be doing some fixes on my previous story's so please stay tuned.  
Lady T,

Chapter one

The sun was hot above Los Angeles, the horses enjoyed this time of the year, sun shinning on their back, nibbling of the fresh, green grass. The leader of this heard was an Andalusian Stallion, gray hairs appearing between his coal black coat, looking out for yet another generation of his flesh and blood, five foals carrying the Toronado bloodline, the pride, and joy of the De La Vega family.   
“ Daddy, please tell us another story, pretty please.” asked a black foal mare with her most innocent face, it was his daughter Storm speaking for the rest of the group of foals, they all loved they way their father told them story's from his younger day's as a hero's horse. This time though, it would be a story with a lesson every domestic horse needed to learn, creating a bond between man and horse.

“ OK, I all told you the story of how I came to love my black master, the people called Diego, let me tell you how my friendship began with my other master, the one people called Felipe, back then I called him my silent master.” 

FLASHBACK …

Our story starts when my wild day's ended, my silent master wasn't always a De La Vega, like he is now and surely he wasn't always this happy. There was a time that I didn't hear the sounds of his voice. You must know I came from the wild, I never had let a human come close to me until I met my black master, he saved on of m first foals, on of your half brothers, so out of respect I helped him, the silent master was brushing me for the very first time when I had decided, to give my wild days up. I felt that this young master had a big burden to carry, I felt his loneliness. He became the person that took care of me most of the time. I felt the sadness he carried every time he came down to my dark stable.   
It happened more and more that the boy came down, just to sit against the wall in my stable, just sitting there, watching me doing what ever I was doing at the time, but this time it was different, he was more sad than he was ever before, I also sensed that he hadn't slept in days, it was then for the first time I found the need to actually comfort him physically, knew only one way to do it, I was used to sleep standing on my legs, due to the sometimes weird hours that my black master needed me, always ready to ride out. But I knew that wouldn't be the case tonight.

I curled my legs in front of me, laying down on my side, my legs away from my silent master, placing my head on his legs, trying to get some sleep myself, thinking of the reason for his need of comfort, of my own need of comfort, oh yes I knew very well what had happened.

FLASHBACK...

It was a normal day for me, chewing hay, drinking some water, waiting for the need of my black master, there was no day that he wasn't needed, so like every day I didn't need to wait long for some action. Like always it was my silent master, taking care of the fact that my black master could sit on my back, with help of a heavy sitting thing the people called a saddle and that cold piece of iron between my teeth, his way to show me where to go, I can tell you it was much for a horse coming from the wild, with no masters, but I trusted them with my life.   
Would the evil man with the white mane never learn? I rode my master towards the village.   
The normal procedure was he jumping off my back, me hiding until the famous whistle came but not today, my master stayed in the saddle. My master's voice was strong, but I sensed anger in his voice, on the way he sat in the saddle, not as relaxed, it was like he knew this wasn't the normal fight for the poor today.  
“ Rescind your tax Alcalde.” my master held his weapon that he called his saber against the neck of the bad guy, the bad guy they named Alcalde or Desoto.   
“ Don't try my patience today Alcalde.”   
Again I sensed my master was angry, tired that his life needs to be on hold because of one man. Yes, I understand more than any other horse.  
“ OK, OK, Zorro, I will rescind my tax, but I have a surprise for you.” The bad man laughed evilly, more evilly than other times, a laugh that sent the shivers right over my spine, but I had no time to think about when another man appeared next to Desoto.  
I heard my master mock with his enemy.  
“ Senor Montaro, I know your reputation as the best bounty hunter, but if you want to shoot me you need to come close enough, let's see what your horse is made off.”  
What did he just say, I am a horse, not a freaking leopard? Like Always it was for me to finish the job.   
I looked briefly towards my silent master, I saw the worry on his face together with something I hadn't see on his face, fear.   
“ Great just what I needed, fear in my silent masters face!”   
I felt my masters heels into my flanks, it made me turn around and run like I had never run before.  
“ This is it Toronado, You need to be the fastest and the smartest, I will need to keep an eye on him from time to time, I think he can use those extra eyes, today.  
“Damn that man is fast, he is right on my heels, come on Toronado safe your master!”  
we where half way home when I heard a shot, I felt my master tense, he started to relax, but he relaxed to much, I knew for sure, my master was hit. I felt him grab my mane, I needed to run but with such care that he wouldn't fall to soon. But fast enough to escape, there was a cave not far from here, if we were lucky, we could hide there.  
I fastened my pace, as long as his held my mane, as long as I felt him laying on my strong neck.  
I did it, I escaped him, I stopped at the end of a deep and dark cave, big enough for me to step in.  
I curled my legs underneath me, this way was much easier for my master. 

“ I need to get help but where would Felipe be now? I have no time to lose. I will go to the tavern if I don't find him there, I will find my masters love there to help me.”  
My master would be safe there for the time being. 

I stepped out of the cave, looked around carefully. I saw nothing I ran as fast as I could to the back of the tavern.  
“ Now how does a human do this.” 

how is Toronado going to react on the reactions he will get and will they be on time in this story too. Stay tuned.   
Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

 

I was standing at the back door figuring out how to get the attention without getting too much attention to myself, my master maybe alive but is in no state to defend himself.

What about the bounty hunter you ask your self, well Zorro doesn't kill but nobody said anything about his half-wild stallion, I will kill alright when it is necessary, my master was in danger so he fell against my back hooves.

I found him searching on my way to the tavern and although my master needed help, I couldn't risk the fact that he would find out where he was and that he was alive. I reared in front of his horse telling his horse that his master was guilty of killing the master of the king of horses and let me tell you that helps a lot.

The horse bucked like crazy and send his master flying, the poor man landed right on my back hooves and flew even further away, he was dead before he hit the ground, the horse made a run for it and left his master where I placed him. Nobody messes with the fox of the night and lives, not if I have anything to say about it.

Now back to the taverns back door, I lifted my front hoof and started scratching against the wood that closed the back of the tavern with the outside world. The door opened and there she was, the love of my master, not the one I was hoping to see but help nonetheless. I started to dance around trying to tell her that I needed help, but nothing worked.

Suddenly I saw someone appear at her side, thank the previous king, it was Felipe. I saw Felipe's eyes going from me to Victoria and back.

“ Tell her already” I thought. Like he was reading my mind he started signing until I heard her say the magic words, “ If you're helping Zorro then,... Diego, oh no! We have no time to lose!” She jumped in my saddle, “ yes a perfect match for the fox!” I thought. We waited until Felipe joined us on his pinto before I took my run, clearly Felipe had told Victoria to let me run because she was just holding the reins trusting me that I knew where I was going, I kept an I on Felipe and his pinto though, his pinto wasn't as fast as I could be, and I was bound to forget that sometimes. We ran for 10 human minutes, so I heard, it is not like I am wearing a watch or something, I am a horse no walking miracle you know, I only know light and dark.

I arrived at the cave where I left my master, hiding behind some large bushes and keeping watch for any intruders. It was now up to them to save my master I did all I could.

I noticed that Felipe had left Victoria with my master and took off again, knowing Felipe like I do, he was running for some extra help, but who I didn't know, I only know that I needed to be extra alert now to protect not only my master but Victoria too, I didn't hear what she said to him but I could make out the fact that she was sad.

 

It wasn't long before I saw Felipe returning, with my master's father behind him in a weird looking wooden thing, pulled by a horse. They ran in the cave, but I had time enough to see the worries in both their eyes. I kept hoping that my master would heal, I couldn't lose him, hell I didn't think I would ever think this about a human before my master found me. I heard steps coming from the cave I looked towards the entrance and saw Victoria appear, her eyes were wet. She looked around, I think she looked for me, why I had no clue.

I took a step forward to let her notice where I was hidden, I saw her watching my way before she trot towards me, burying her face in my neck, making my mane wet with the water out of her eyes, she was sad, I hope this wasn't a bad sign, I still hoped my master was alive and would heal. I did the only thing I sensed that was needed, I placed my head across her back.

“ He needs to live, Toronado, he can't leave me without giving me the chance to love the man behind the mask; he can't leave me without letting me assure him that his fears were not needed.” she whispered against my neck, caressing the other side of my neck slowly.

I knew it she really loved my master.

She stayed that way until Felipe came out of the cave, he carried the pieces that made my master the fox, his clothes and mask and that sharp thing he carried around.

I saw him talk in his own way to Victoria, and the only thing she did was shake her head up and down, like I do when I agree with something, seeing her walk towards the strange wooden thing they called a cart.

Felipe in his turn jumped in my saddle and spurred me to run, he gave me long reins, a sign for me to run like the wind I was named after.

I didn't know where he was sending me until I saw the house of the man they called doctor Hernandez

Soon we were back on our way to the cave where the waiting game started. It were several lights becoming dark again before we saw Victoria, it was the morning, my had still in Felipe's lap when I noticed Felipe was moving I heard a famous female voice saying to him that my master was awake and asking for him, Felipe was so happy that he hugged me and whispered “ thank you for being my friend.” right before he ran upstairs, Victoria smiled towards me, showing me an apple, she had definitely my interest now.

She gave me the apple, clearly with the lots of love from my master. My master would live.

END OF FLASHBACK***

 

So you see my children it is important to have a good connection with your masters especially when you have a master like we have now.

Toronado perked his ears and watched his master when he arrived at the fence.

“ Now, my children watch and learn,” he waited for the famous whistle before trotting towards the place at the fence where his master was standing with my new mistress Victoria, and something small in her hands, Felipe standing behind him, now wearing clothes like my master,

“ Hi old friend, I wanted to introduce you to your new little master,” taking his son from his wife's arm.

“ This is Alejandro Fransisco De La Vega.”

This made my big horse heart melt, I touched the little human with my head when a little hand caressed my head in return.

“ I think Toronado loves him Preciosa!” laughed Diego happily when he pulled his wife closer to him with his other arm.

“ Yes, and I think he wants you to meet his children.” quipped Victoria when she saw five little foals running towards their dad.

 

I felt Victoria's hand over my neck before caressing my foals.

“ I am proud to be a De La Vega stallion.”

 

THE END !!!


End file.
